A Glimpse Into The Future!
by lauren61425
Summary: What a lazy morning might look like for a co-habituating VinCat. Disclamier: I do NOT own these Characters, I'm just borrowing them. One Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, just a little idea I had. One shot!** **Let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>Catherine woke with a start as she felt the bed dip beside her, momentary panic dissipated as her nightmares faded into her reality; she scooted closer to the center of the bed raising her eyelids slightly to take in the view.<p>

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" Vincent- her reality- Crooned out in his ultra-gravelly voice that made all the girls weak in the knees.

Catherine smiled drowsily and lazily raised her hand running it across his face; Vincent knew this was her way of signifying that 'it was ok.' Vincent shimmied down under the blankets intertwining his muscled legs with her own equally toned, buttery flesh.

Leaning down gently, Vincent softly kissed her neck and whispered his 'I love you's and goodnights' in her ear. Catherine turned over keeping their legs embraced and rested her left hand on his thigh, Vincent heard her breathing slowed – letting him know sleep had claimed her once more. His eyelashes started to flutter and before he knew it he fell asleep too.

Rays of sun filtered in and the sleeping couple began to stir, Vincent rolled onto his side and reveled in the view of his girlfriend's soft, bare back. He traced every line, freckle and mole she had with his finger tips and then shortly after with his lips. Catherine giggled at the sensation and turned to meet his face.

"Hi!" She whispered.

"Hi, you!" He mimicked back.

Cat traced Vincent's chest and made a circle continually with her index finger around his pec.

"How was work last night? Sorry I didn't ask you when you got back, I was still half asleep!" She admitted sheepishly.

Vincent smirked. "It was great, tiring, but exhilarating. Going back into medicine was one of the best decisions I have ever made, except from falling in love with you, of course! Although that was more of a necessity than a choice." He smiled again as he lifted and kissed the finger she'd been trailing circles with.

"Are you still tired?"

"A little." He answered honestly.

Catherine nodded and started to raise herself from their bed, Vincent looked at her in confusion.

"Im gonna go make you some breakfast, don't move a muscle!" She ordered.

After Catherine had left Vincent found himself nodding back off to sleep, it felt like 2 seconds but must have been longer, as when he opened his eyes again Catherine entered their bedroom with a tray of food. She sat on the bed and snuggled into Vincent as they dug in.

Feeling full and thoroughly satisfied Catherine sat up and placed the tray on the dresser.

"Are you still feeling tired?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Good, because I have a problem Doctor Keller!" She smirked innocently.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I'm feeling wound quite tight and I need the good doctor to take care of it." She winked.

Vincent groaned as his body reacted to her instantly as it always had.

Catherine took Vincent's hand and placed it on her sex, she pushed against him, Vincent didn't need any more encouragement he began to work his fingers against her; eliciting satisfied moans and gasps coming from her delicate lips. Lips that he kissed with fervor as he worked her sensitive nerves, he felt her pulse around him as she dug her nails into his back and squeaked out his name.

Vincent pushed himself inside her sweet core as her juices flowed and began to pump into her, prolonging her after waves of bliss, it didn't take long for her to feel another release building within herself and she came right on time with Vincent, staring into one another's eyes.

After their breathing had calmed and they could speak once more Catherine giggled.

"You know what my best decision ever, was?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Moving in with a doctor, you have one very, very satisfied patient right now!"

They both laughed and snuggled up to one another soaking up the rest of their lazy morning.

…

FIN.


End file.
